Production
Production is one of the pillars of Sovereign gameplay. It involves the creation of stacks of resources at buildings over discrete periods of time via processes. Processes See also List of Processes. Processes are defined according to their output per hour, input per hour, and level. When starting a process, players have discrete choices of cycle period to run the process for. These choices are: 3 hours 6 hours 12 hours 24 hours 48 hours To start a process off, the player must have the required inputs given the chosen cycle period. Once started, the process continues until it finishes or is canceled by the player. If allowed to finish, the process produces the expected output, given the cycle period. Players may then collect the delivered goods and start the process over again. There are currently two kinds of processes: primary and secondary. Primary processes require an input of gold and produce an output of one of the primary resource types. Secondary processes require an input of gold and a primary resource type, and produce an output of one of the secondary resource types. See Resources or List of Items: Resources for more info about resources. Resource Gathering Resources are gathered in cycles via buildings. To start a cycle, you must make an initial investment of gold, and for secondary resources other resources also. Tapping on a production building brings up the Process View. Here, you have discreet choices for the length of the production cycle. These choices are: 3 hours efficiency = 95% 6 hours efficiency = 90% 12 hours efficiency = 85% 24 hours efficiency = 80% 48 hours efficiency = 75% Next to each choice is displayed the cost in gold and other resources (if applicable) and the total finished product quantity that will be delivered at cycle's end. This quantity varies greatly based on what is being produced, and the level of the PRODUCTION EFFICIENCY skill, the CHARISMA attribute, the plot level, and the cycle efficiency. The base quantity formula is as follows: Q1 = buildingProductionPerHour * cycleLength; The second step quantity takes into account plot level and charisma, and is calculated so: Q2 = Q1 * (1.0 + (plotLevel/100) + (CHARISMA/100 * productionGainConstant) ); The third step quantity then considers cycle efficiency and its counter, Production Efficiency skill bonus: Q3 = Q2 * ( 1.0 + skillBonus + (cycleEfficiency - 1.0) ); NOTE HOWEVER: if Q3 > Q2, Q3 = Q2; Thus Production Efficiency skills can never increase efficiency beyond 100% at this step. They are merely a counter to cycle length waste. Each process has its own individual Production Efficiency skill. From this Q3 , a percentage is taken in tax using the following formula: Q4 = Q3 - (zoneTaxRatePercent/100 * Q3); Once this final quantity has been calculated, it is rounded down to the nearest whole unit of good. Fractional leftovers are considered wasted. The base cost formula (for starting the production cycle) is simpler: Cost = buildingCostPerHour * cycleLength; Tapping on one of the cycle choices begins the cycle. If a given cycle cannot be chosen due to financial constraints, it should be grayed out or untappable. The cycle progresses until completion, at which point the resources are collectible by tapping on the building. Tapping on a building that is ready to deliver brings up the DELIVERY view. From here, you can view the amount as well as other interesting facts about the last production cycle. You are given the following options: 1) selling the goods directly on the local market at the highest available price 2) putting the goods in your local depots (as much as will fit; button grays out when depots are full) 3) putting the goods in your inventory (as much as will fit; button grays out when weight limit is reached) Tapping on a building during a cycle brings up a small view that shows a bar and a timer indicating how much time is remaining in the cycle. Cycles cannot be canceled once begun. If we can think of a good excuse, we can have a spell scroll that players can use on an active production cycle to cut time off it's progress (i.e. finish sooner/at once). Building Level Building level affects production by altering the base buildingProductionPerHour statistic, as well as the buildingCostPerHour. It curves it according to the following formula: buildingProductionPerHour = baseBuildingProductionPerHour * (resourcerUpgradeCurveConstant^(buildingLevel-1)); This same formula also affects the initial gold and input resource investment, so: buildingCostPerHour = baseBuildingCostPerHour * (resourcerUpgradeCurveConstant^(buildingLevel-1)); Therefore, upgrading a building makes it much more productive, but neither more nor less efficient. The efficiency of a production process depends primarily upon: cycle length with additional bonuses from: skills charisma plot quality -END- Category:Features